Salvándote
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic, oneshoot. Sam y Danny se dan sus corazones... literalmente. Traducción mía de un fic escrito por Devianta... R


**Este songfic NO me pertenece, fue una traducción que hice con el permiso de su autora, Devianta, obtuve el permiso si le daba crédito y es lo que hago, yo jamás podría hacer algo tan hermoso**  
**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman  
"Crash and Burn" © Savage Garden**

* * *

Salvándote

Danny puso sus brazos alrededor de Sam y la jaló lejos del borde del precipicio. Ella luchó contra él pero él mantenía el control sobre ella.

"¡Déjame ir, Danny¡Si me quieres déjame ir!"

"¡No, Sam¡No voy a dejar que saltes!"

_When you feel all alone; and the world has turned its back on you; give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

"¡Entonces tampoco te importo¡A nadie le importo!"

"¡A mí me importas¡Es por eso que no te estoy dejando saltar¡Ahora cálmate y deja de pelear!"

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you; it's hard to find relief and people can be so cold; when darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Sam pateó la espinilla de Danny y le dio un codazo en el estómago mientras él aflojaba su abrazo en sorpresa. Ella corrió al frente y saltó. Danny la vio y gritó

"¡Sam!"

En pocos segundos estaba volando detrás de ella en su forma fantasma. Alzó sus brazos listo para atraparla.

_Let me be the one you call_

"¡Danny!" gritó ella mientras caía.

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

Danny la atrapó. Sam enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras comenzaban a descender.

_Life you up and fly away with you into the night_

Danny voló verticalmente, hacia la brillante luna llena. Aterrizo sobre el borde del precipicio y caminó hacia el bosque, lejos de este. Sentó a Sam sobre un tronco y la observó. Ella le devolvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspirando, él se arrodilló delante de ella.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó, apenas con un breve susurro.

_I can mend a broken heart_

"¡No me estaban poniendo atención!" dijo medio sollozando, medio gritando. "Todo lo que siempre haces es combatir fantasmas y coquetear con _Paulina_," escupió el nombre de la chica, "¡o Valerie!"

Danny se sentó a su lado en el tronco y paso su brazo alrededor de ella. Al principio Sam trató de empujarlo pero no lo logró. Él la jaló hacia si, haciendo que lo mirara, y comenzó a enjugar las lágrimas de su cara.

"¡Tucker tiene más atención de ti que yo! Raras veces me hablas. Raras veces te voe en la escuela. ¡Ya ni siquiera me saludas en los corredores¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de decir que te importo¡¿Cómo es posible que te importe si ya ni siquiera me miras?!"

_If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone_

Danny posó sus dedos sobre sus labios. Ella dejo de gritarle.

"Lo siento, he sido un pésimo amigo…"

"¿Amigo¡Si claro¡No has sido mi amigo¡Estuve sola todo el mes pasado! Al principio me diste la tonta excusa de que estabas muy ocupado combatiendo fantasmas pero una noche yo te vi besando a Valerie y estabas en tu _forma humana_!"

_When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find; you're caught in a one way street with the monsters in your head_

"¡Pensé que podía confiar en ti Danny¡Honestamente pensé que eras un amigo¡Sin mencionar que te amaba! Así es Danny¡Te amaba¡Te amaba con todo mi corazón¡Y tú lo _rompiste_!"

Sam lo empujó lejos de ella. Él cayó en el suelo y se hizó a un lado mientras ella se levantaba para pegarle. Pero cuando lo hizo, Sam cayó de rodillas y lloró abiertamente. Se quedó ahí, desecha en más de un modo posible.

_When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day_

Danny se acercó lentamente a ella. Cuidadosamente la levantó y la abrazó.

"Lo siento tanto, Sam. En verdad, lo siento. Siento haber sido un idiota contigo. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que necesitabas mi ayuda. Siento haber roto mi promesa de ser siempre tu amigo."

"Sigue sin importarte," sollozó. Su cálido aliento cosquilleaba su cuello.

"Sam," dijo, casi como una pregunta. La sostuvo ligeramente lejos de si. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. "¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"¿Sentir qué?" preguntó exasperada. "¿Qué se supone que estoy sintiendo?"

"Mi corazón," respondió. "¿Sientes mi corazón?"

Sam sacudió la cabeza. "No. Tú no tienes un corazón en tu forma fantasma, Danny. Me lo dijiste la primera vez que obtuviste tus poderes."

Ya no estaba llorando. Eso no significaba que no siguiera enojada, sólo que ya no estaba llorando.

Danny sonrió abiertamente. "No tengo un corazón en _mi_ cuerpo," dijo mientras movía la mano de Sam de su pecho al de ella. La abrazó más fuertemente. "porque mi corazón esta en ti. Tú siempre has poseído mi corazón. Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás. Ni tú ni yo lo sabíamos. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. No lo supe hasta hace un par de días. Intenté decirle a Valerie Fenton y Phantom eran la misma persona, yo, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me dijo que... ella jamás podría amar a un fantasma no importaba quien o como fuera. Así que terminamos, le dije que lo nuestro no podría funcionar."

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿La terminaste?"

"Si. Estaba un poco triste, pero... supe algo. Supe que habías tenido razón. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de mí. Tú siempre has estado ahí por mí Sam. Ahora, quiero ser yo él que este para ti, si todavía me lo permites, por supuesto."

_Let me be the one you call' if you ump I'll break your fall; lift you up and fly away with you into the night; if you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart; if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone_

Sam observó el bosque con sorpresa. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?... ¿quería estar con ella?... ¿era en verdad?... ¿debería aceptarlo?... ¿podría su relación funcionar?

"No respondiste Sam, te estaba diciendo... bueno¿lo sientes?"

Sam cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sintió la tela de sus ropas rozar la piel de su mano. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo y el frío del cuerpo de Danny. Sintió el latir de su corazón, pero... no estaba segura de poder sentir el de él. Había una ligera vibración que no parecía indicar nada. ¿Qué significaba?

"No lo sé. No sé que buscar, ni siquiera sé si hay algo que buscar," dijo mordazmente.

Danny parecía triste cuando ella dijo eso. Triste y decepcionado.

"No me crees que tengo un corazón ¿verdad?" preguntó tristemente. La pena en su voz era dolorosa de escuchar. Sam casi quiso arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero no lo hizo. Él debía sentir todo el dolor que ella había sentido por un mes. Se lo merecía.

"Bueno, tengo que tener mis dudas," replicó.

Danny asintió. "Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero esto es secundaria. No estoy diciendo esto como una excusa sino como una explicación. No lo sabía y lo siento. Lo siento…" río entrecortadamente, "Pido disculpas por ser un despistado." Tomó aire antes de seguir. "Las cosas pasan Sam. Somos adolescentes. Tenemos que aprender cosas, por ejemplo, como amar y como saber cuando alguien nos ama. Era algo que necesitaba aprender, Sam. Y hay cosas que tú también necesitas aprender. Como que la ignorancia no dura para siempre," hizo una pausa, "y que la paciencia siempre es recompensada."

_Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again; you'll breathe again_

Se acercó más y más, cerrando los ojos, Sam lo imitó. Sus labios se tocaron y amobs sintieron un shock. Calor y frío se combinaron y se anularon. El mundo desapareció y lo único que podían oír era el latido de sus corazones.

Sam hizo un ruido ahogado, casi un grito cuando lo escuchó. Al principio era débil y estaba desincronizado con el suyo, pero sin duda estaba ahí. Pudo sentirlo. Podía sentir el corazón de Danny latiendo en su pecho. Sintió como se sincronizaba lentamente con el suyo hasta que no pudo percibir la diferencia.

Se alejó de Danny y se quedó boquiabierta. Podía sentirlo aún cuando no lo estaba tocando "Lo siento... pero ¿cómo?... ¿por qué?"

Danny simplemente se rió. El sonido hizo eco en el bosque. Y antes de que Sam se diera cuenta, estaba riendo también. Jamás se había sentido tan contenta en su vida. No tenía idea de porque estaba tan feliz, pero lo estaba.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Danny cuando dejo de reírse.

"Si, pero no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Cómo paso esto y por qué?"

El chico sonrió. "Esas son dos preguntas. Porque y como."

"Sólo responde."

_"_Bien. La respuest a ambas es que no lo sé. El amor no es lógico, no tiene sentido. Sólo sé que te amo, Sam. Quiero que seas feliz y pensé," se sonrojó. "Pensé que um… tal vez si no estabamos separados te sentirías mejor. Porque así, si tú no eras feliz y yo sí, yo podría darte mi felicidad y viceversa. Si yo era infeliz tú podrías hacerme feliz."

_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

Danny se acercó un paso y tomó su mano entre las suyas. "Sam, te doy mi corazón¿me darías el tuyo?"

Sam fijo su mirada en los ojos de Danny. Clavó sus ojos en los ojos verdes de él y observó su alma, como si buscara algo.

Danny fijo su mirada pero él no busco nada. La decisión sólo era de Sam. Aunque quería apartar la mirada. Tenía miedo. ¿lo iba a aceptar?... ¿lo seguiría odiando?... ¿qué pasaría si ya no quería estar con él nunca más?... ¿qué haría?. Le había dado su corazón y no había vuelta de hoja.

Recordó todas esas veces que él y Sam pelearon. Usualmente era por otra persona. Como cuando ese 'estudiante de intercambio', Gregor/Elliot había atraído la atención de Sam. Ella empezó a andar con él mientras Danny sólo podía observar. Nunca se había sentido tan rechazado en toda su vida. Se sintió tan mal cuando los vio coqueteando. Y cuando los vio besarse... recordó que había estado en su cama abrazando su almohada tratando de no llorar esa noche. Se había negado a cenar o a desayunar al día siguiente.

Podía imaginarse como se había sentido Sam cuando él adulaba a Paulina y salía con Valerie. Debió ser horrible. Odiaba decirlo, pero si Sam lo rechazaba no podría culparla. Había perseguido a dos chicas mientras ella sólo había observado a otro una vez. Había estado ahí para él mucho más de lo que él estuvo para ella. Aún cuando estaba saliendo con Valerie, lo que esperaba Sam era su amistad. Mientras que cuando ella tuvo ese enamoramiento con Gregor, lo que él quería era que ella ignorara al nuevo y le diera toda su atención.

_Wow_, se dijo Danny a sí mismo. _ He sido egoísta y egocéntrico. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que me acepte? _

"¿Danny?" preguntó Sam luego de haber estado sosteniendo su mirada.

"¿Si?"

"…"

"Sam?"

"…"

"¿Sam?... ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Danny. Su nerviosismo se duplicó, triplicó, cuadruplicó. Millones de mariposas volaban en su estómago, golpeando, tratando de huir. Las sentía en la garganta. Danny tragó saliva. Rezaba por no enfermarse.

"Ya decidí," dijo finalmente.

"Bueno…"

Sus palmas sudaban. Su aliento se negaba a salir de su boca. No se podía mover. No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba parado, tieso, totalmente quieto. Parecía calmado y tranquilo mientras se estaba muriendo por dentro.

"Decidí…" se detuvo. Y se acercó a él. Se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron. "que aún te amo," susurró. Sus labios tocaron los de él y sintieron un shock. Sin mirar, Sam tomó la mano derecha de Danny y la puso sobre su pecho. Y por primera vez en un año, Danny sintió el latido de un corazón, pero no era el suyo… era el de Sam.

- - -  
**dejen reviews, creo que a mi amiga le hará ilusión, por cierto, la chica que escribió este fic, Devianta, es la chica que me esta ayudando con el de "Ausente", ella me da ideas y entre las dos hemos estado buscando el camino a seguir.  
Puedo decir que este es uno de los fics más tiernos de ella, ya que en la mayoría de los fics de Devianta, Danny sufre, y la mayor parte del tiempo muere como un sacrificio, creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien  
Bueno nos vemos  
Kozumy**


End file.
